robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Destruct-A-Bubble
Destruct-A-Bubble was a heavyweight robot, which competed in Series 4 and 5 of Robot Wars, where it was one of the largest robots to appear in these series. Destruct-A-Bubble was originally named Millennium Doom, but the team changed its name at the last moment. The cause for the name change is unknown. Design It was a ball-shaped robot made of carbon fibre and Kevlar with a flat bottom which competed in Robot Wars. In Series 4, it had a two foot long pneumatic lance weapon (nicknamed "the mother-in-law's tongue") and was painted yellow with red hair and a cartoon style face complete with titanium eyebrows and occasionally a "hairnet" to snag spinning weapons. Some parts came from a tractor, the robot had a steel chassis and it was bottom heavy which made it difficult to flip over. It was redesigned for Series 5 with an overhead spike weapon powered by an old industrial floor scrubber motor, and new shock activated electronic eyes. Qualification In its qualifier for Series 4, Destruct-A-Bubble fought Team EyeEye's walker Miss Struts. During the battle, one of Miss Struts' legs became stuck over the pit, and then the rest of the robot followed, awarding the victory to Destruct-A-Bubble. It then qualified directly for the Fourth Wars, and also qualified for the Fifth Wars in the following year. Destruct-A-Bubble also attempted to qualify for Series 6. At the qualifiers, it appeared with two different designs, for reasons unknown. At the qualifiers, Destruct-A-Bubble fought Dantomkia, Maximus, and Iron-Awe 2. At the start of the battle, Maximus attacked Destruct-A-Bubble, cutting off a part of its swinging arm, whilst Dantomkia flipped over Iron-Awe. Dantomkia came in and flipped over Maximus, and attacked Destruct-A-Bubble. The two continued battling until the end of the battle, with both surviving to the end. Dantomkia was judged to be the winner, Iron-Awe was given a discretionary place to qualify, but Destruct-A-Bubble failed to qualify and the robot was subsequently retired. Robot History Series 4 Destruct-A-Bubble's first round battle saw it go up against the number sixteen seeds Killerhurtz and Eric, both of which lost in the first round of the previous series. During the battle, Destruct-A-Bubble was initially unable to get up to speed to launch an attack on either of its opponents, who attacked each other. Eric later attacked Destruct-A-Bubble, trying to flip it, but the Bubble was able to shift away. Killerhurtz then intercepted a Destruct-A-Bubble attack on Eric and slammed into into the arena wall a few times, without firing the axe. Destruct-A-Bubble then got away as Killerhurtz and Eric returned to attack each other again. As Killerhurtz then axed Eric, Destruct-A-Bubble tried to deploy its tongue weapon on Eric, before Eric was released. Killerhurtz then attacked Destruct-A-Bubble again, breaking through the bubble with its axe. Killerhurtz was then able to get one more axe blow in on Destruct-A-Bubble before cease was called for a judges' decision. Destruct-A-Bubble was eliminated, mainly due to a lack of aggression. Destruct-A-Bubble also fought in the Sumo Basho competition of the Fourth Wars, it survived for 11.91 seconds in the ring against Shunt before driving straight off, placing it seventh on the leaderboard overall out of sixteen. Series 5 In the first round, Destruct-A-Bubble was drawn up against newcomers Axe-C-Dent. From the off, the two robots collided, with Destruct-A-Bubble's weaponry trying to clamp down on Axe-C-Dent, but instead getting trapped with the latter's spinning hammer weapon. The two then separated, with Destruct-A-Bubble then bumping into the Refbot, before attacking Axe-C-Dent again. Destruct-A-Bubble then reversed away and slammed into the arena wall, but then it became apparent that Axe-C-Dent had been immobilised. Axe-C-Dent was subsequently counted out, and Destruct-A-Bubble was through to Round 2. This glory did not last long, however. Destruct-A-Bubble was then due to fight the twenty-first seeds Suicidal Tendencies in the second round of the heat, but after the latter broke down and retired, Destruct-A-Bubble found itself pitted against the reinstated Rick. In the battle, Destruct-A-Bubble was flicked up by Rick's flipper a few times before soon afterwards coming to a halt. Shunt came out and axed it, before Rick came in and flipped it right over. Shunt came out again, axing Destruct-A-Bubble and righting it in the process, but it didn't matter, as Destruct-A-Bubble had stopped moving. Shunt also received a red card from the Refbot and then started attacking him. As the Refbot began counting out Destruct-A-Bubble, Rick came in again to flip it down into the pit before the count was up, eliminating the Destruct-A-Bubble from the competition. After the fight, the team discovered that the cause of their breakdown was a sweet wrapper lodged in the removable link. This was Destruct-A-Bubble's final appearance. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Distruct.jpg|Destruct-A-Bubble's name misspelled on the leaderboard Quals6 aftermath.jpg|Destruct-A-Bubble after its Series 6 qualifier Destructabubble s4 arena.png|Destruct-A-Bubble in the arena during Series 4 destruct a bubble sumo.png|Destruct-A-Bubble in the sumo during Series 4 destruct a bubble insides.png|The insides of the Series 4 Destruct-A-Bubble Outside Robot Wars Destruct-A-Bubble made an appearance on the live circuit at the Uckfield Festival in 2000, where it fought Mincer. Through the use of its spear, Destruct-A-Bubble filled Mincer with holes. Trivia *Destruct-A-Bubble was one of six robots to be a figurine for the board game, Robot Wars: The Game. *In Series 4, the team intended to equip Destruct-A-Bubble with a "hairnet" specifically to snag spinning weapons. However, entanglement devices were prohibited from the show, so it was not used. *On the leaderboard for the Series 4 Sumo Basho, Destruct-A-Bubble's name was misspelt Distruct-A-Bubble, a mistake that was frequently made in the original Robot Wars Magazine as well as other publications. **Destruct-A-Bubble was erroneously referred to as Destructor in the first issue of the Titan Robot Wars Magazine, during a section on the Series 6 qualifiers. *Of the fifty robots to return from Series 4 to compete in Series 5, Destruct-A-Bubble was one of only ten to perform better in its Series 5 appearance. The others were Razer, Bigger Brother, Firestorm, Diotoir, Prizephita Mach 2, Kat 3, Reactor, Rick, and Clawed Hopper. *Both of Destruct-A-Bubble's appearances were in a heat that was broadcast before a heat that Clawed Hopper appeared in. *All of Destruct-A-Bubble's opponents were robots that either had or would lose in the first round of a UK Championship. *Two of Destruct-A-Bubble's appearances were in an episode where a robot was reinstated. **In addition, two of Destruct-A-Bubble's appearances were in episodes that contained a quick immobilisation, one of which was inflected on Destruct-A-Bubble itself. *Shunt was present in all of Destruct-A-Bubble's battles. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1 Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Sumo Basho competitors